


The Game

by Delphi



Category: Elfquest
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Child Abuse, Gen, Horror, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-19
Updated: 2005-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two-Edge plays a game with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackletter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackletter/gifts).



He plays a game: in his pretending, it's his father who killed his mother, Smelt who lives, Smelt who takes him to the secret room and whispers inside his head (touchinghurtingtwisting), and all Smelt speaks of in a stone-rough voice is steel and silver and neat cogs that fit together for smoothly turning parts, and when he leaves that dark place with his mother's satisfied laughter falling on a deaf ear, all Two-Edge can taste and smell is hot metal and the forge; he always wins.


End file.
